Lerato Aiello
LeratoHalf-Angel It isn't the mountains ahead that wear you out, it's the grain of sand in your shoe. ~Author Unknown Rosario and Settimio Aiello gave birth to their youngest child Lerato in Montisola, Brescia, Italy on November 11th. Settimio comes from a long line of active-duty Esercito Italiano (Italian Army) personnel. His father, his father's father, his father's mother, his father's father's father. Settimio himself has never seen wartime combat, he remains known for family legacies. Lerato Aiello is a sword fighter, he was taught to wield a blade by his mother Rosario, along side his sister Velia. Rosario was a fallen angel, she had spent what she now refers to as her 'past life' as an Angel. After falling from the sky she met Settimio Aiello, six years after they met their son Lerato was born, he is Half Angel. The Aiello had a strange life to any human, Settimio was not special in anyway. He didn't fall from the sky, he didn't have any inhuman physical abilities, and his lifespan was fairly short. Settimio died when Velia and Lerato were entering their teen age years. Velia, and Lerato took it badly they have not been the same since. Settimio Aiello was very close to his children, he may not have been like them but that didn't stop then from loving him. Lerato felt betrayed by his father when he died, he saw his death as him giving up on life. To Lerato, Settimio's premature death was quitting, quitting being their father, and his best friend. Lerato was already on a dark path, he has an off sense of life and death. He doesn't think he is invincible, he knows at some point something or someone is going to be the end of him. He also doesn't care, he will follow Velia to the ends of the Earth. Not for protection or to protect her, Lerato just wants in on the hunt. From the ages of 12 to 16 Lerato followed closely behind Velia as she went out of her way to undermine her mother. Side by side they they walked into and out of the seediest, vile places they could find. Velia has always been able to draw attention, Lerato had an ability to go unseen, and it proved useful when Velia had all eyes on her. When Velia decided she wanted to be a Hunter, Lerato had already decided the same. Rosario had once sworn to only fight for good. Lerato and Velia were going to need to abide by a certain set of rules if they were going to use their training as Hunters, when they refused all hell broke loose in the Aiello family. Velia and Rosario fought, not verbally but physically, brutally. Lerato could do nothing but watch and scream at them, his mother may have lost most of her divine powers after her fall but she did retain one. She separated Lerato from herself and Velia, while they fought she put him in temporal stasis until she sliced open Velia's hand. Powerless while his mother, and sister battled one another Lerato never wants to feel that way again. Velia has strong similarities to her mother, on rare occasions is able to use the same temporal abilities. Lerato has been training to fight through it, he knows, or strongly believes that he, and Velia will battle their mother some day, to the death. Spada a doppio taglio As the youngest, Lerato still holds an attachment to his mother. This string is how she is able to locate them. He has ceased to relinquish her maternal bond, until he does he will be weak against her. He and Velia can fight from day to night, what they do not know is that as long as Lerato keeps his heart open to his mother, she will win. He thinks constantly about what he has seen in life, the demons, and the angels both he, and Velia have slayed. He can't understand how what they are doing, and what their mother fights for is any different. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half Angel Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:HadesDotter Category:Aiello Family Category:Neutral